MelloxMatt Roleplay Collab
by akiraxdeidara
Summary: Roleplay I did with my friend.  Guy on guy.  Sex.  OOC at times.  MelloxMatt.  Lemonyness


I don't own the characters: this is just a random roleplay I did with my friend. No flames! R&R. This is rated M for sex. I roleplayed Matt.

* * *

Matt sat on the couch of the mafia. It was pretty obvious what he was doing - goggles over his eyes and playing his DS. There was a chocolate bar on the table, being that Mello had wanted him to get one for him. Matt stood up while playing his DS, walking over to the kitchen and beginning to make something to drink.

"Oooh, which one do I get..."Mello was currently at a store nearby, looking at various bits and bobs, wondering which one he should buy for his friend finally found a game he thought Matt would enjoy so he bought it and walked home. He got home and opened the door."Matt, where are you?"He called out, bored. He yawned slightly.

"Uh, kitchen," said Matt, a bit embarrassed that he was making tea. He finished and walked over to the table, sitting down and beginning to drink with one hand as he played his little DS game. He said nothing though, except for, "Your chocolate is on the table."

Mello walked into the kitchen and picked up his chocolate. Without another word, he opened it and took a bite of he looked at the cup."What are you drinking, Matt?Is that tea?"He wondered. He picked up Matt's cup and took a sip out of it."Hmm, nice,"He said and sat it back down in front of Matt. He then took another bite of his chocolate."Not as good as this though,"He said and leaned on his hand and sighed."Its so boring here,"He he remembered the game and pulled it out of the put it in front of Matt."I bought that for if you've played it before but, it looked pretty cool,"He said.

Matt lifted his goggles and put them on his head. "Oh..." he said slowly, looking at it for a moment before lifting his hand and taking it, "Thanks." He shifted himself a bit an lifted his DS again, saving his game and taking it out, opening the box and putting the new game in.

Mello sat behind Matt and watched him play the game. Suddenly, he became annoyed."Mmmm, Is that game fun?We should buy a wii. I hear they're fun. You and I could play it together, ya know,"He said softly. He chewed on his chocolate bar and moaned."I'm booored,"He whined. Suddenly, he heard a crack of thunder and could hear a scream. This made him laugh."Our buddy is up to it now, isn't he?"He found it funny that someone had just been killed by the death note.

Matt pulled the goggles over his eyes and played his game more, shaking his red hair over his face. "Go get drunk or something... that would be fun for you. Just stop annoying me..." he said slowly, frowning a bit as he took another sip of his tea. He was getting a bit annoyed with Mello because he was disrupting the game.

Mello frowned."Well, you're no fun. Fine then, I'll go find something to do. And it sure WON'T be with I can go and bug Light. I'm sure that'll be entertaining. I'd love to play with the death note too. Too bad he won't let me near it now,"He said and chuckled. Why wouldn't Light let him near the Note?He chuckled at that thought. Then he groaned."Man,I'm all out of chocolate,"He whined sadly.

"Don't be crying to me for help," said Matt, "I already bought you that one bar," knowing that Mello was probably going to go beg him to buy some more. "And if you like toying with Light so much, then do it in other ways," obviously annoyed with him right now. He usually wasn't like this - all mean to Mello and stuff, but frankly, he was losing his game.

'But Matty- Maaat,"Mello whined. He really wanted that chocolate now."Play your game later, Maaaaattt," He whined and tugged at Matt's shirt. He would annoy him until he got what he wanted. Without his chocolate, he was even more bored.

"Go get chocolate yourself," said Matt, who then played with one hand as he shifted his hand to his back pocket to make sure that his wallet was still there and Mello hadn't taken it for money. Good, it was still there. He then began to play with both hands again, trying to keep in tact and not smack Mello for whining at him.

Mello suddenly grabbed Matt's game. "This looks fun, how do you play/' He asked when the words" GAME OVER" played on the screen."Ooops, better luck next time. Now will you buy me chocolate?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. The fact that he had just lost the game for Matt didn't bother him.

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "Mello, go buy some yourself. I'm not your servant." He then restarted, glad that he was on the verge of dying in that level anyways. He began to play again, letting out a sigh as he hoped Mello would leave him alone.

Mello frowned."Fine I will," He said and left the house, slamming the door behind him."Why won't he spend time with me?" He wondered with tears in his eyes. He walked away and walked straight into traffic. The cars were trying to dodge him. Suddenly, A car came straight towards him!

"Jeez... interrupting my game..." mumbled Matt, checking to make sure that his wallet was there once more, then going back to playing. He didn't even realize that Mello went out into traffic. He shifted himself and let out a sigh, trying to get comfortable.

Mello screamed, unable to car was going so fast That he didn't and couldn't move. Normally, something like this would make him laugh. But he was VERY distracted today. He hoped someone would hear his scream. That someone would hear him and save him in time." Light, you trying to kill me?" He screamed.

Matt heard the scream and cursed. He pulled his goggles over his head and trudged out the door. "Mello?" he looked around, trying to find the leader. "Mello!" he called out, his hair falling over his face.

Mello closed his eyes as the car came speeding towards him. He didn't have enough sense to jump out of the way. He just stood there like a deer in headlights, unable to move. He could feel his heart beat faster as the car got even faster. Why didn't it hit him yet?

Matt ran through the streets and had tackled him. "You're lucky you're the leader," he said lowly, "Stop acting like a little girl." He rolled his eyes and sighed, getting up and pulling him to the sidewalk as the car zoomed past. He sighed and said, "If you want your chocolate, go back to the base and I'll go buy some..." slowly, "But you can't mess with my stuff..." turning and beginning to walk away.

Mello looked at him and growled."A little girl? What the hell, you diss me over some game. How do you think that makes me feel?" He snapped. He walked back to the base and sprawled out on the couch. He suddenly didn't have any more taste for flicked through the channels,not finding anything on to , he flicked to a news channel and saw the guy who nearly ran over him on it."Hey,hey hey. Thats the guy's name?"He muttered. He picked up the nearest phone and dialed a number."Yes, Light. I have a request for you, if it isn't to much. Meet me and Matt at the base," He drawled, grinning devilishly.

Matt walked to the store and bought a few boxes of chocolates, getting a funny look from the cashier. "It's for a big party," he answered for them, walking back to the base and going inside. "Here," said Matt, throwing a chocolate bar at Mello and then walking back over to his game.

Mello looked up as he got hit in the head with the bar of later, there was a knock on the door. Mello went to get it and smiled as Light entered the room." What is it, I'm busy,' He said. Mello said nothing. He yanked the death note from Light's back pack and scribbled something inside of it. Then he ran back to the tv to wait. He burst out laughing as the guy who almost hit him randomly caught fire and died." Okay, I feel much better now," He said and Light snatched his Death Note back." What the hell was that about?" Light muttered, smirking. "Oh, nothing," Mello replied.

"Mello almost died because he was acting like a little girl and couldn't jump out of the way of the car," sighed Matt, glancing over at Mello as he turned his game on, "You say you're not a little girl, but I won't believe you until you can prove it."

"Right,you say I'm a girl. Fine then, A girl fawns over any guy she sees, right? How about this?" He muttered and stripped off his shirt and rubbed himself against Light. He licked Light's cheek and traveled downward and undid Light's pants and pulled them down with his boxers. Light's eyes widened."W-what the hell are you doing?" He muttered and Mello took his member in his mouth."Just shut up," Mello said and started sucking.

Matt turned red and turned away from him, not wanting to see. He didn't want to admit that he was the one who liked Mello the whole time and that he had gotten hard, annoyed that he was in slightly tight cargo pants. He shouted, "Mello, that's gross!"

"Is it?" Mello asked innocently and flicked his toungue against Light's tip. "Mmmm,You taste so good," He muttered softly. He wasn't hard in his own pants. He was turnedo ff. But if this annoyed Matt, then so be it."Stop this. You know it isn't ME you like. I like Someone else too," Light said softly. So softly, Only Mello could hear him. Mello stopped now and stood up, walked over to Matt." Whats wrong?" He muttered.

"Nothing," grunted Matt, holding his game in his lap to hide his hardness. His hair fell over his face, his face almost as red as his hair. He didn't look up from his game, trying to avoid Mello's gaze. "Now stop being a girl," he mumbled.

Mello pulled the game out of his hands and planted a kiss upon his lips." Oh, Matt. Do you know how much I care for you?" He whispered tugged Off Matt's pants as Light took his leave. He rubbed Matt's member from inside of his boxers and he felt his own member harden. THIS is what he wanted. WHO he wanted. This was his path to choose. And he wanted it ALL.

Matt felt a moan rumble from his throat as his face was bright red when he did so. "N-No," managed Matt, "Y-You know this isn't right..." his legs shaking slightly by the touch, that he almost fell off of the chair he was sitting on. He turned his head away, trying to hide his redness.

Mello chuckled." Who gives a shit?" he muttered and licked the boy's neck furiously. He groped the boy's member and grinned. He finally pulled the boy's boxer's off and flicked the tip of his member with his 're mine," He said and took the male's member in his mouth and began suckling as fast and hard as he could.

Matt gasped loudly and moaned again, twitching and shuddering engulfing his body as he fell off of the chair, which released himself from Mello. He didn't know what to think, coughing a bit when he fell. He kept his goggles over his eyes, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and trying to pull his boxers and pants back up.

"What the matter, Matty?Want to take back that comment now?What was it you called me?A little girl?Oh, Matty, You shouldn't have said that," Mello muttered darkly and bit down on the male's member, just trying to have a little fun with him. Whatever he could do to urk him now.

Matt let out a yell and said, "Mello! Quit it!" wincing in pain, his legs twitching. He then scooted himself away, pushing Mello with his feet so he could pull his pants up and fasten them tightly with a belt. He bit his lip, looking down.

Mello stood up and walked away from him. He said nothing as he left the guy alone. He walked down the street to a local hotel and he rented a room." Sheesh, what the hell is wrong with me? Is he even gay? Now, I just fucked things up really bad." He muttered as he plopped down on his bed.

Matt was red, trying to figure out what had just happened. He breathed quickly, his head spinning. Sure, he liked Mello, and in that way too, but he didn't think that Mello was really like that. He got up and shifted himself, going to go find him. He walked to the hotel and figured out what room Mello was in, knocking on the door.

Mello yawned as a knock awoke him from a short nap."Whose there and what do you want?I was sleeping, ya jerk,"He muttered, not getting up from where he was lying. He didn't think of it being Matt at the door. He coughed and got up. "Fine, fine,"He muttered and opened the eyes snapped wide open when he found Matt standing there."M-matt,What are you doing here?"He saked suddenly.

"Stop making rash decisions," said Matt, "Don't just leave. I never said that I didn't like you." He sighed and pulled his goggles over his face, closing his eyes and frowning slightly. He then folded his arms.

"W-what?You DO like me?Then why did you-Did I go too far?" He blurted it all out."Please, tell me what I did wrong. Please don't hate me!"He called out. People in the halls were blushed and looked down

Matt shifted himself and pushed Mello lightly, not one to push him roughly, closing the door behind them. He leaned against the wall and slid down it, running his fingers through his hair. "No," he said, "I just didn't think that you liked me... which is why I told you to stop..." blushing.

Mello smiled in relief."I'm glad. I love you,Matt,"He whispered and dropped to his knees. He leaned foward and blushed as he placed his lips to Matt's. He smiled delicately and thought of how wonderful this was going to Matt go all the way this time?

Matt blushed a bit more and whispered, "I love you too, Mello. I should've said something earlier. I've liked you ever since I met you back at the orphanage," kissing back gently as he was still leaned against the door.

"Oh Matt,"Mello's words came out in a rush as he kissed Matt passionately to help him. He unbuttoned his own shirt."Are you ready for this ,this time, Matt/If not, I can stop now,"He breathed gently in the male's ear. He let his hand travel beneath Matt's shirt and he played with his left nipple.

Matt gasped when he felt Mello's cold hand in his shirt. He tilted his head back, his goggles still over his eyes, intoxicated by Mello's sweet voice. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling, even if Mello was being a bit rough with him.

"Oh,Matt,I want you so bad," Mello whispered, licking the male's neck seductively. He kissed him now and slipped in his tongue. He Moaned within Matt's mouth and he let his hand now travel to the boy' hardened member. He slid two fingers into the male's tip and he felt his own going hard. He ignored it for the moment and scissored Matt's slot. He pulled off Matt's pants and boxers and tossed them to the floor. He pulled off his shirt and tossed that to the side now. He himself was only topless now. He still had on his pants. He pulled off hi belt but was too busy with Matt to pull off his own pants.

Matt lifted his hand shakily, barely able to control himself because of his moaning of a mixture of pain and pleasure with Mello's movements. He pulled his goggles up and onto his head, kissing back and running his tongue against his.

He then began scissoring harder. He pulled off his own pants and boxers and kissed with more passion. As much passion as he could reminess. He then pulled out his fingers and slid both of this thumbs into Matt's length. He Thrust his fingers inside of it, teasing the boy. He could take him any time. He just needed to hear that plee first.

"N-No!" gasped Matt, "S-Stop, Mello! Th-That h-hurts!" letting out a cry of pain as tears dripped from his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, the tears still falling slightly as he fell with a thud against the door.

Mello pulled his thumbs away and picked up his own clothes."Sheesh, I can't even get anywhere with you, now can I?" He muttered and sighed. He began to put his clothes back on, a little irritated that Matt couldn't take it."Sex comes WITH pain, you know. shoot past that for pleasure," He muttered and took a sip of a drink that sat on the counter. It was red wine. He had been drinking it before he ever fell asleep.

Matt panted slightly and said, "I-I do want it... b-but it just hurts..." sniffling a little bit. He rubbed his eyes and got up slowly, walking over to Mello as he pulled his goggles back over his eyes. "Please..."

Mello laughed." Stop being a baby then," He whispered and without warning, he took the male with his own member. He cried out in pleasure."Mmm, that feels so good," He muttered. But he didn't want to rush this now did he? He wiggled softly instead of thrusting, trying to hit Matt's tender spot. The spot that would make him arch his back and cry out his name.

Matt let out a yelp and said, "M-Mello!" tears streaming down his cheeks. It hurt. A lot. And it was quite obvious too from his panting and whimpering. He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, breathing heavily.

"Want more or less?" Mello asked him softly. He licked the male's neck. He couldn't help himself. He just had to. Or die from the urge of it. He kissed the male softly and licked away his tears, tasting the salt of them."I'm sorry. please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you," He whispered softly.

"I-It hurts..." said Matt in a raspy voice, "I-I want more... b-but it hurts s-so much..." gasping again as he felt the tongue on his neck. He closed his eyes tightly, sweating a bit as he panted against him.

"Just ignore the on the pleasure. And the pain will disappear, okay?" Mello whispered and thrust into Matt again and did this over and over until finally."A-aaaaah,"He muttered as he came inside of the other male. He panted softly and fell to the floor."Oh,Matt,I love you,"He whispered.

Matt fell to his knees, then lying on the floor next to Matt, spewing his release onto Mello and the floor. He closed his eyes, in complete pain and pleasure. He then spoke, "I-I love you too... Mello..." leaning forward and resting his head against his shoulder.

Mello smiled and pat his lover's head."I hope we never get separated...Matty-chii,"He said and giggled. He leaned foward and kissed his lover delicately before closing his drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep in no time at all.

Matt fell asleep as well, breathing softly in his sleep. He gave a small smile as he slept happily. He leaning against Mello. They were still on the floor, but he was surprisingly comfortable in his position.


End file.
